vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luo Gen
|-|Luo Gen= |-|Awakened Luo Gen= Summary Luo Gen is an antagonist of the manhua, Yin Zhi Shoumuren One of the 16 VIP Members of Jade Coffin, the strongest Guild in the game "Tomb Raider", while also being one of the 5 Generals of the Guild, whom are the strongest warriors under the Guild Leader, who is the Black Tiger, one of the 6 Players to break through the 1 Billion Mark, and she is also the one who assassinated Lu You Qi, who is Lu Shu Yin's grandfather She is a person who is cold and ruthless and will not tolerate nonsense while being the partner of Jade Coffin's Trump Card, Zhu Wei Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Luo Gen Origin: Yin Zhi Shoumuren Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly in her 20s Classification: VIP Member of Jade Coffin, One of the Five Generals of Jade Coffin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Durability Negation, Extrasensory Perception, Homing Attack, Transformation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely higher (Feared by [[Liang San Lang]], stronger than the Blood Shura, stronger than Bei Ke who made a bridge out of ice, stronger than Wu Zei who made a tree larger than Xing Ge wearing the Monkey God Armor, scales to Mashida who could destroy stone pillars, scales to Lan Qi Er who heated up a monster that was flying into the air, and upon hitting a peak, a hole was left behind, and blew apart a wall) Speed: At least Supersonic, likely higher (Scales to Zhu Wei who could transform while bullets were being shot in his way and kept up with Lu Shu Yin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level, likely higher Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Dice (Raider Tool) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: ''' Damage on the user will also show damage on the Raider Tool '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Heat Manipulation: : Hong Yan Dice: Fires a Die towards an opponent, and upon hitting one, lines will spread around the target looking like cracks, heating them up Light Manipulation: : Awaken Element Dice Sextet: Light: Fires countless Dice towards an opponent, and upon removing those not of the Light Element, calls upon Light on the Dice with the Light Element Size Manipulation: : Kuang Shi Dice: Fires a Die towards an opponent, in which the Dice will be enlarged Durability Negation: : Awaken 4, 5, 6 Dice: Fires 2 Dice towards a target's heart, in which they'll both roll every time the target's Heart moves. If both of them equals 4, then the target will lose one of his 4 Limbs, if both of them equals 5, then the target will lose one of his 5 Senses, and if both of them equals 6, then the target will suffer a Heart Attack although the effects can be stopped if wanted. Extrasensory Perception: Can know the number that the Dice will roll and know what can happen regarding her Dice Homing Attack: : Awaken Skull Dice: Fires 2 Dice towards a target, in which they'll both lock down on the target and follow them and are able to pass through objects Transformation: : Awaken: Use all but 1 percent of one's wealth that exceeds 1,000,000, having their strength increase and gaining new abilities Note: To see the reasons for her Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yin Zhi Shoumuren Category:Manhua Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Size Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Transformation Users